


Naughty

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bar Fight, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, deputy!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets into a bar fight and ends up getting arrested by his dad's cute new deputy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

Most people assumed that Stiles was an upstanding citizen when they first met him. He is after all the son of a sheriff with a degree from Stanford University and his own website development company. Sure he talks a lot and has a mischievous glint in his eye on occasion, but he helps old ladies carry their groceries and volunteers to babysit his friend’s kids on Friday night. He bakes cookies for the Sheriff’s Department and makes sure his dad sticks to his diet so his blood pressure stays down.

The problem is most people don’t know Stiles has had a restraining order filed against him and has plenty of experience with breaking and entering. In high school he was fond of pulling pranks and was a frequent attendee of detention with Mr. Harris. If he was asked Stiles would tell anyone he wouldn’t be surprised if he got arrested at some point in his lifetime. Of course Stiles always assumed he’d get arrested for a B and E or public intoxication not for getting into a bar fight. Guess he can’t be right all of the time.

* * *

 

“So what are everyone’s plans for Christmas?” Stiles took a pull from the beer in hand as he looked expectedly down the bar at Allison, Scott, and Lydia. “Inquiring minds what to know.”

“I’ll be visiting Jackson in London. He’s been promising to take me around the city.”

“You guys going hook back up while you’re over there?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“That would be a yes. What about you two love birds? Going to visit the in-laws?”

A pained look appeared on Scott’s face and Allison rolled her eyes. “Yes we’ll be visiting my parents. We had Thanksgiving with yours. It’s only fair.”

“You two have fun with that. Hope your mom doesn’t cause Scott to pee on the carpet. She might make him stay in the backyard if he does.”

“Stop that. My mom is not that bad.”

“I have met your mom so I know you’re lying. She’s like a viper.”

“She is not.”

Stiles placed his beer down on the bar so he could give Allison his full attention. “The first time I met her she spent an hour suggesting I’ll be going to hell for my lifestyle choices and that it might be better if I was put down. Like a freaking dog.”

“I’ll admit she’s a little old fashioned.”

“A little?”

“Alright maybe more than a little. I already promised you two will be on opposite ends of the table at our wedding.”

“I know and I believe you because if you don’t I’m sure I’ll manage to piss your mom off to the point she decides to strangle me.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you.” Allison glanced down the bar and frowned when she saw a muscular guy starting to get a little too handsy with Lydia. “Should I do something about that or should you?”

“I’ve got this. Fake boyfriend is probably the best way to go.” Stiles quickly got up from his seat and made his way down the bar until he was standing next to Lydia with his arm wrapped around her waist. “Everything alright babe? Allison was starting to worry.”

“Everything’s fine. Just hit a bit of a speedbump. It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“I figured but I just wanted to be sure. Let’s get back to the table before Scott gets unbearably drunk.”

Lydia nodded her head and started to move back towards Allison and Scott when the man Stiles had been trying to get her away from grabbed her arm. “You two have a good act going on here but I’m not an idiot. You told me you were single and I know he’s gay so how about we get back to our conversation.”

“Or you could leave her alone.”

“I don’t hear the lady complaining.”

“The lady has a name and her agreeing to come back with me should be a big enough of a hint.”

“Why don’t you let her talk for herself instead of poking your nose where it doesn’t belong?”

“Stop cornering my best friend and I’ll stop poking my nose where it doesn’t belong.” Stiles moved so he was standing into between the man and Lydia. “You should learn to take a hint.”

The man chuckled and chugged down the rest of his drink before turning his attention back to Stiles with a wild look in his eye. Stiles barely had a chance brace himself before a solid right hook smashed into the side of his jaw causing his head to whip to the side. He quickly straightened himself back up and took a step back to avoid the punch being thrown his way. The man took several more sloppy shots that Stiles easily avoided before finding his opened. Stiles punched the man square in the nose then slammed the man’s head into the bar before he had the chance to get bearings back. The man fell to the floor in an unconscious heap that Stiles smirk at for all of five seconds before his hands were being pulled behind his back.

When he glanced behind him, Stiles let out a heavy sigh at the khaki clad deputy that was pulling out a pair of handcuffs. The metal felt cold as they tightened around Stiles’s wrists to the point the cuffs pinched at the skin just a bit. A gruff voice started to read Stiles his rights but he quickly tuned that out since he’d been able to do that from the time he was six. He looked at Scott, Allison, and Lydia with a small smile and a wink as he was lead out of the bar and into a squad car.

* * *

 

“Stiles what did you do this time?”

Stiles sat up with a groan so he could look at his father through the bars rather than continuing to stare up at the grimy ceiling. “Why do you automatically assume I’m the one who did something?”

“My best new deputy brought you in for getting into a bar fight and the other guy is unconscious.”

“I’ll admit that sounds pretty bad but it wasn’t actually my fault. In fact, I’m the one who should be pressing charges. He took the first swing after sexually harassing Lydia. I mean he grabbed her arm dad.”

“Lydia will need to give a statement then.”

“I’m sure she’ll love that.”

“I’m sure.” Sheriff Stilinski let out a sigh and glanced at the unconscious man in the cell next to the one Stiles was in. “Was knocking him unconscious really necessary?”

Stiles glanced to the side at the sound of the door opening and met eyes with the deputy that had arrested him. “He kept throwing punches. Was I supposed to just let him hit me? This is the money-maker dad. He already bruised it. Do you see that? That’s a bruise.”

“I’m sure Lydia can cover that up for you.”

“But what if it scars? It could be the end of my career.”

Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes and started to head towards the door. “You’ll be fine. Deputy Hale will take you to give your statement. Try not to traumatize him.”

“You wound me. So Deputy Hale. I’ve never seen you around before. When did you start?”

“Last week. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Not surprising. I was practically raised in this station. You ever need any blackmail material to get out of a shift just give me call. I’ve got plenty on everyone.”

“You’re talking about blackmailing cops to a cop.”

“Yes. And?” Stiles pushed himself off of the small bed and strolled up to the bars with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. “I’m sure you’ve heard about my less than legal activities by now.”

“I’ve heard plenty about your shenanigans.”

“Shenanigans? That’s a big word.”

“I’m surprised you know what that means. Aren’t models normally less than bright?”

“Models?”

“You said you make money off your face.”

Stiles smirked at the adorable deputy watching him carefully from the other side of the bars. “That’s very flattering but I’m actually a porn star.”

“The son of the sheriff is a porn star?”

“Actually I’m a graphic designer that owns my own website design company but I’ve been told I moan like a porn star. I’d let you be the judge of that if you wanted.” Stiles snickered at the bright pink blush that spread across Deputy Hale’s cheeks. “Aren’t you supposed to be taking me to give my statement? If you’re taking requests I’ve always been fond of interrogation room B.”

* * *

 

It took another hour of waiting after Stiles gave his statement before he was finally allowed to leave the dusty jail cells and return to the outside world. When Stiles got to the front room, Lydia was waiting for him with red rimmed eyes and pursed lips. He immediately pulled the small woman into his arms for a tight hug that she returned with equal enthusiasm. At one point he moved to pull away, but for a dainty looking girl Lydia had a strong grip so Stiles waited until Lydia decided she was done with the hug to pull away.

“How does your face feel?”

“Like some idiot punched me in the jaw. It’ll be fine. Bruises heal.”

“We should hurry up and put some ice on it. It’s a little swollen.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’ll get right on that Nurse Lydia.”

“If you want to wake up with an aching jaw tomorrow morning then I won’t stop you.”

“Love you too Lyds. I’m assuming you’re my ride home.”

“Yes. Scott and Allison had to head home since he has to get up early for work in the morning.”

“Lucky me. There’s one more thing I have to do then we can leave.” Stiles casually walked over to Deputy Hale’s desk, stole a Sharpie out of his pen holder, and pulled the man’s hand into his own. “I expect you to call me by tomorrow night. I’m not a patient person and if you’re not doing anything for Christmas you’re more than welcome to spend it with my dad, Melissa, and I. I know you don’t have any family in town.”

“How-”

“I’m the son of the sheriff. I know things. Merry Christmas Derek!”


End file.
